Sky High Castle
Sky High Castle is course 2 of Super Mario Treasure World. This is a huge level containing many castles and other pathways. Many of the stars in this stage are at the end of a linear path that is taken. This course leads to the Wing Cap course where you can activate the Wing Cap Switch. This course is much harder than course 1 mainly due to the fact that a lot of the jumps are over botttomless pits and that the stars are longer. Despite this, course 2 is still one of the easiest courses in the game, giving you a good idea at how hard the game will get later on. On top of their being the Wing Cap stage in this course, there is also a door that leads to a secret level. At this time you can not go into this secret course as it requires 125 stars to open, and happens to be the hardest Mario 64 course of any hack. Also, it is important to know that this stage contains many “fake stars”. If you are not familiar with fake stars, they are stars that can be collected but do not add to your total. Because they do not add to the total getting them is a waste of time as you are still taken out of the level. For this reason they will not count for the amount of stars listed below. Stars (7) Difficulty ( Easy to Medium) Star 1: Sky High Green Castle This course can be overwhelming from the start due to its massive size. However, it really just boils down to multiple paths that all lead to a star, each marked with a different color. The spawn in this world is a beautiful garden enclosed by large stone walls. Run outside through the gate and past the whomp to climb some stairs. Follow the red path and make a left when you see a turn. At this point you will see the door that leads to the secret level, but as previously mentioned you can not enter. Ignore this door for now and continue up the stairs to the right of the door. Continue to climb up some stairs and go straight until you see a difficult section with a thin platform and a flamethrower. Time your jump so you grab the platform when the flamethrower is not active and then quickly jump over to the thin stairway ahead. The next obstacle is that one of the stair cases is blocked by a tall pillar. Jump around it and kick to get to the next stair. From here jump on the next pillar and into the green castle to the left. Once you are in the green castle wall kick up to reach another platform. The next pillar you must jump to is difficult to see because of the wall blocking it but it can be long jumped to. After this, jump to the other side of the green castle and continue to climb upward. Continue forward up until you see a castle with a garden on top. Be careful as this garden has a chain chomp on it that can be lethal if you underestimate his range. The star is in a box right next to him meaning you may want to stomp on his leash first. Difficulty- Easy Star 2: High First Race From the beginning, go the same way you went for the last star including going past the door to the bonus level. When you come upon the stairs that started the path for the last star make a right and you will see Koopa the Quick. Talk to him and then quickly make a run for it down the ramp you just climbed and make a right. Run back up the stairs and make a left where you can see a orange castle. Once you are at the orange castle make a right and follow the path. During this time Koopa the Quick is taking a separate path that is covered in quicksand making it only viable for him to run on. The path that Koopa the Quick is running on is simple but is not a straight path to the goal, giving you enough time to beat him. Once you have reached a certain platform you will need to jump to the one next to you which has a firespitter on it. The next platform has tons of quicksand which makes going quickly a danger. The safe ground is the lighter color green and the quicksand is the more swampy green color. You will have to make tight jumps over the quicksand to proceed forward. Once you reached the top of the steps run straight down the red narrow path to the flagpole. Koopa the Quick will run down the same path and will probably not be too far behind. When talking to him he alerts you to the idea of a fake star before giving you the real star. Difficulty - Easy Star 3: Sky High Yellow Castle Go down the path to the orange castle from the race, but this time go straight rather than right. Jump past some easy obstacles onto the top and then make a left where the path takes you to. Here, at the yellow castle you must do some wall jumps to get to the other side. Like with many wall jumps, it may help to give yourself an angle so that the jumping is easier. Next continue forward while avoiding firespitters and heave hos. There will be small platforms you can jump on with one having a thwomp occasionaly stomping down. The path will continue with no particularly challenging sections. Simply jump past these and follow the path which takes you around the castle. Continue upwards and you will see your star. Remember any stars that seem to be randomly placed around the level are most definitely fake stars and are not the star in question. Difficulty - Easy Star 4: Sky High Blue Castle After arriving at the starting garden once more, go through the same route but make a right once you see stairs. Follow the winding path that has firespitters and whomps until you come upon a wall. Do a side somersault + wall kick to grab the ledge of the platform. Next there is a small pillar up ahead that has a heave ho on it making it a hazardous area. Wait for the heave ho to run out of steam in a spot that gratifies a safe jump to the platform and then perform a long jump. Quickly long jump to the next pillar with a firespitter before the heave ho begins moving again. After this jump to some hexagonal platforms with one having a firespitter on it. Climb these platforms with jump kicks to make there way up. Continue your way up the caste with a wall kick that is followed by a slopes platform. Perform a triple jump on the slope to get around the wall that is blocking your way forward. There are some easy jumps that follow this that lead to a wall kick section. Wall kick up and dodge a firespitter on the top. Here, you can either wall kick between these walls or long jump to the platform at the end. Make some more simple jumps up to the platform with the star that has a heave ho nearby that must be dodged. Difficulty - Medium Star 5: Sky High Green Garden For the first time after leaving the garden go right. Do some long jumps on platforms with heave hos and continue forward. If you have collected the other stars in this course then this star should be a breeze. The star is located in a garden with a piranha plant at the end of the path. Difficulty-Easy Edit in process Category:Sky High Castle Category:Super Mario Treasure World Category:Extreme Hack Category:Mario Category:Secret door Category:Course 2 Category:Koopa The Quick